tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
TF2 Freak Fight
TF2 Freak Fight is a video series made by YouTube user LEtheCreator. The videos consist of two select TF2 Freaks who fight against each other in a battle to the death. Overview TF2 Freak Fight 1: Painis Cupcake vs. Vagineer Painis Cupcake is seen sticking his head out of his lair in 2Fort. As he stretches himself, he proceeds to eat the cameraman. His loud eating sounds wake up the BLU Vagineer, who was sleeping above the spawn room entrance. The grumpy abomination comes down to confront Painis, who looks at him, perplexed by this upset newcomer. Vagineer shouts something in Vaginese. Painis introduces himself and asks who Vagineer is. Subsequently, in his typical fashion, he decides that he will eat him, and does his characteristic smile. Vagineer does the cutthroat gesture, and after he leaps back, the fight starts. TF2 Freak Fight 2: Seeman vs. Dic Soupcan Seeman points at a waterfall in the background making his signature expression, accompanied with the usual "See?". He proceeds to point at several things in Degroot Keep, such as a torch, Scuttlebucket, a bunch of Hippo Scouts, a Control Point and a flag with a "B" sign. Ninjineer, thinking Seeman said "C" instead of "SEE?" corrects him saying it is just a B. Seeman responds angrily, but promptly continues his activity. He points at the actual C flag, but falls down after being suddenly affected by gravity. He crash lands on the control point in front of Dic Soupcan, and unwittingly captures it. After realizing it, he laughs. Howewer, Dic, irritated by this, proceeds to shout at Seeman drunk and angrily, until he unexpectedly falls asleep. Seeman, believing that there can be only one crazy Demoman Freak, challenges Dic to a fight, which Dic more than readily accepts. As the two combatants assume their stances, the battle starts. TF2 Freak Fight 3: Spyper vs. Christian Brutal Sniper A RED Spy is seen reading a newspaper while leaning on a wall at night. Behind him, Christian Brutal Sniper can be heard butchering some unfortunate Scout. The Spy makes a face, disgusted by his acts. Suddenly, a flying camper van lands near him and Spyper comes out of it. He decides to confront Christian, telling the RED Spy that he should not attack him. Christian is seen in front of a table with various weapons. As Spyper is sneaking up upon him, he starts building a combination of a Chargin' Targe and a circular saw. Spyper coughs and CBS instantly throws a shovel at him. Spyper dodges using teleportation. As Spyper apologizes for the intrusion, CBS lands near him, approaching Spyper's neck with an Übersaw. Spyper teleports again out of his reach and takes out two kukris, while proposing an honorable fight by the "Queen's Rules." Christian, having no such honor, refuses. He then poses with the Übersaw and the battle begins. TF2 Freak Fight 4: Intelligent Heavy vs. Demopan Spyper tells Intelligent Heavy the story of his fight with Christian Brutal Sniper. Intelligent Heavy thinks it is amazing and laughs. He tells Spyper that he is a loose cannon and a hero. After finishing, Spyper teleports inside his camper van and, after saying goodbye, flies off. Intelligent Heavy proclaims it is a good day. Suddenly, Demopan appears out of nowhere and sends Intelligent Heavy a trade offer: Stout Shako for two refined. After considering it, Intelligent Heavy declines the offer. Demopan at first does not believe it, but Intelligent Heavy assures him that indeed, he does not want to trade. Even though Intelligent Heavy politely thanks Demopan for the offer, the latter, blinded by rage after realizing someone declined his trade, angrily shouts at Intelligent Heavy and the battle starts. TF2 Freak Fight 5: Heavydile vs. Sewer Medic In the large body of water under the main bridge in 2Fort, a Scout is seen fishing using a baseball as bait. When he is clearly not about to catch a skeptical piranha, Heavydile comes in and knocks Scout out of his boat, then pummels and dismembers him. Just as he is ready to consume his new meal, a group of wooden crocodiles make Heavydile nervous, forcing him to seek refuge in the nearest sewer in order to eat his meal peacefully. However, he does not notice the lifeless, headless bodies that Sewer Medic left behind after protecting his sewer until he smelled the putrid smell of decay. Noticing a large hole, he aproaches it, when at the same time Sewer Medic comes out from the inside and yells at Heavydile to leave his sewer at once, giving him ten seconds to leave before he kills him. Heavydile refuses, and angry, challenges him. List of Episodes #''Painis Cupcake vs. Vagineer '' #''Seeman vs. Dic Soupcan '' #''Spyper vs. Christian Brutal Sniper '' #''Intelligent Heavy vs. Demopan'' #''Heavydile vs Sewer Medic'' Trivia *The Ninjineer as seen in the second TF2 Freak Fight displays his early, prototypical look. He lacked the custom skin and Deus Specs, and carried a large gear on his back. *Seeman is depicted as a BLU Demoman instead of a RED one in Freak Fight 2 in order to avoid confusion with his opponent, Dic Soupcan. Category:YouTube videos